


Extraño

by NocturnaIV



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Tweek no tenía en claro exactamente qué deseaba, pero era algo extraño, intenso y urgente que rugía en su interior. Para empeorar el asunto no era bueno conteniendo sus impulsos o emociones y en ese momento no podía ponerlos en palabras que desesperadamente necesitaban bordes seguros para que él no entrara en pánico.Siempre había sido fácil hablar con Craig, las cosas eran naturales con él gracias a que con los años habían creado una pequeña burbuja segura que al parecer iba a destruir por ser un indeciso hormonal con mutismo selectivo ¿No?





	Extraño

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, primer fic en este fandom ¿Están listos? Me estoy acostumbrando a esta pareja, así que veamos cómo nos va

_Híper-realización._

Aun le temblaban las manos, a pesar de los años de terapia y opciones alternativas no podía mantenerlas completamente rectas. El temblor era casual y si cerraba los puños dejaba de estar presente. Pero cuando lo hacía su pie comenzaba a golpear ligeramente el suelo, sin poder evitarlo. Si, era un tic, necesitaba estar en algún tipo de movimiento o actividad. En el momento en que se volvía consciente de sus pequeños desperfectos sentía ansiedad y el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza agónica. Sus ojos miraban a un lado y al otro, extremadamente consciente de miradas que en realidad no estaban ahí y por ende eso solo lo ponía más nervioso, porque no tenía sentido que buscara ojos que no existían.

Porque estaba en un dormitorio seguro que no era suyo y en el mismo lugar que Tweek visitaba con regular desde su infancia, así que lo conocía de memoria y tenía la confianza de estar ahí, sentado en la cama de _él_ como si fuese de su propiedad. Lo único relevante era que no había nadie a su alrededor. En realidad, esa fue la razón por la que se había distraído y se había fijado en su temblor corporal.

Un poco ansioso buscó su celular y este casi resbaló de sus manos pero lo aferró con fuerza.

 _Enfoque_.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al centro de la pantalla y comenzó a contar en voz baja. Despacio, muy despacio. El tiempo le sobraba, debía recordárselo. Sus dedos encontraron la última aplicación que _él_ le recomendó y esperó a que iniciara. Su dedo índice comenzó a golpear el borde del celular con impaciente y lo apretó con cierta fuerza. Contó un poco más alto, porque tenía tiempo, no había apuro y debía distraerse aun con su propia voz. Pero todo sería más fácil si _él_ estuviese ahí, aunque era consciente que debía aprender a lidiar con estas cosas por su cuenta.

 _Respirar_.

Hondo, dejar que el aire frío de montaña entrara en sus pulmones, lo llenara hasta que sus fosas nasales le dieran cosquillas. Aire también sobraba y escapaba por sus labios despacio, caliente, sin dejarlo seguir con sus números. No importaba, no eran importantes. No “debía” contar, no estaba obligado a nada. Si quisiera podría dejar el celular de lado. Ni el mundo, ni su propia vida dependían de contar en voz alta, de enfocarse, ni siquiera de que se mantuviese en calma.  Solo tenía trece años y una vida “aburrida” en un pueblo nada normal. Si quisiera, _él_ le había dicho, podía gritar con fuerzas y todo seguiría normal, podía quebrarse sin ser algo malo. Así que _escogía_ respirar hondo, exhalar despacio y permitir que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido. Un poco de control en su vida le ayudaba, aun en tareas tan simples.

 _Concentrarse_.

La aplicación se abrió y sonrió, el juego era muy simple, requería percatarse de detalles, procesarlos y hacer algo sobre ello. Unas pequeñas hojas flotando en el agua, si aparecían apuntando a la derecha debía deslizarlas en esa dirección y viceversa. Al inicio era fácil, pero acorde los niveles progresaban requerían una concentración ciega casi fascinante, sus sentidos se iban apagando, su mirada descansaba en el centro de la pantalla y sus dedos se movían con el primer impulso de sus pensamientos. Respirar ya no era algo que debía hacer conscientemente. Su mente dejaba de ser juiciosa del latir de su corazón y su cuerpo se relajaba. Le gustaba esa aplicación, era una buena herramienta para dejar de pensar en sus temblores y la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba de maneras que no le gustaba.

\- ¿Me ayudas?

Un grito escapó de su boca y su celular salió volando en el aire. Todo volvió, la respiración acelerada, el corazón apretándole el pecho, las manos temblorosas y se sumó el calor de la vergüenza, las mejillas rojas y una conciencia absurda de todo su cuerpo. Obviamente _él_ atrapó su celular en el aire, haciendo maromas con la bandeja que cargaba con una mano. Ambos se miraron y al parecer debía hacer algo, porque _él_ enmarcó una ceja como única expresión en su indiferente rostro.

\- Toqué el marco de la puerta.

\- N-no –tartamudeó, se detuvo y mordió ligeramente su lengua y mejillas, sin hacerse daño para concentrarse- No te oí. –repitió, hundiéndose en su improvisado asiento sobre la cama que ya había desordenado un poco en su reciente salto.

\- A pesar de ser mi habitación toqué el marco de la puerta. –aun y con su voz neutra se notaba que era una broma.

\- Gracias. –sonrió, fue inevitable.

\- También me anuncié.

\- No me di cuenta…

\- ¿Ayuda? –volvió a repetir, enseñando que la bandeja se estaba moviendo de su mano muy lentamente.

Tweek saltó sobre sus pies, murmurando disculpas y tomó las dos tazas de té herbal y las dejó en la mesita de noche. Le tocó presionar con fuerza su agarre para que el líquido no cayera y sintió el aroma a menta y jazmín. Llevaba un año entero evitando el café y aspiraba a la larga poder consumirlo de a pocos, de forma casual y sin adicción, pero por el momento no se sentía listo para intentarlo. Cero café, poca azúcar y menor cantidad de dulces en lo posible eran parte de sus pequeñas soluciones. Todo eso junto a la ayuda de las terapias alternativas que estaba siguiendo. Poco a poco las mejoras se presentaban, a veces demasiado despacio pero _él_ le decía que eran grandes logros. No era de extrañarse que tuviesen una opinión tan diferente cuando se trataba de su persona.

\- ¿Estás bien? – _él_ se sentó a su lado, observando el desorden ocasionado por su simple presencia.

Pero seguramente no consciente que había sido por eso, por su repentina presencia.

Demonios.

 _Verbalizar_.

Esa era la parte más importante y a veces más complicada. Simplemente hablar, decir el cómo se sentía, expresar sus emociones y ponerlas sobre la mesa para que no hicieran un lío en su pecho y atoraran los engranajes de su mente.

\- Casi me da otro ataque de pánico… –admitió, ligeramente defraudado consigo mismo, sus hombros cayeron y se miró los pies, uno de ellos ya estaba golpeando el suelo con ligero ritmo.

Le molestaba que hubiese ocurrido simplemente por hallarse solo porque ¿Si era capaz de tantas cosas como él decía por qué se sentía tan dependiente a veces?

Y su pie siguió moviéndose, al parecer al ritmo de “ _Scale of the Universe_ ” de Dave Lane y Vi Hart.

 _Él_ decía que podría ser un buen percusionista, el alocado chico de la batería en una banda de rock intenso. Ese que no llevaba camiseta, apariencia atolondrada y pintura de guerra sobre la piel. Eso lo hacía reír, en especial porque le recordaba cómo se había impresionado _él_ al saber que era todo lo contrario, se le daba bien el piano y en realidad lo relajaba componer.

El apretón de una mano fuerte presionó su hombro, recordándole que no estaba solo. _Él_ estaba tocando su bunker mental para animarlo a volver. Pero su consciencia se fijó en cosas innecesarias como que ambos estaban sentados uno junto al otro y era obvia la diferencia de tamaño. La gran cantidad de café y demás cosas que su familia le ponía a lo que bebió todos los días no ayudó a que creciera mientras que _él_ venía de una familia alta y desde niños había sido el que dio el estirón primero. Así que la mano se sentía pesada en su hombro, protectora.

 _Verbalizar_.

Rayos…

\- …estoy bien pero ner-nervioso… -apretó los ojos con frustración.

Ahora el corazón le latía por vergüenza… La paradoja absoluta, se sentía más seguro con _él_ pero muchísimo más nervioso y torpe. Pero últimamente era peor, porque su cuerpo estaba haciendo estragos, desviándose hacia acciones que nunca había querido hacer y ahora ansiaba. Seguramente era culpa de _él_. Pero no quitaba los nervios que sentía.

Si no era una cosa era la otra.

Extraño. Extraño. Extraño.

Muy extraño.

Todo lo que sentía siempre era extraño cuando se trataba de _él_.

\- ¿Nervioso?

Ahí podía notar que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no ponerle lógica a sus complicaciones y en lugar de ello apoyarlo con la torpeza de un elefante en una cristalería. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

Porque era el recuerdo reconfortante de que _él_ no era perfecto. Que a pesar de seguir siendo el chico más atractivo de su grupo, que fuese el “chico malo” que se metía en problemas por decir lo que pensaba y que tenía una mente prodigiosa para las ciencias exactas, seguía siendo algo bruto con las cosas más humanas, teóricas o prácticas. Que a pesar de su ingenio tenía sus faltas. _Él,_ que no se había apartado de su lado por años a pesar de ser lo más lógico del mundo, que lo había ayudado a tener el valor para dejar la cafeína a pesar de ser algo que su propia familia le estaba dando. _Él,_ que había aprendido a su lado cualquier herramienta que pudiese ayudarlo a controlarse. _Él,_ que fue el primero en darse cuenta que su tartamudeo casual podía tener una solución profesional dado que solo le ocurría por estrés o ansiedad. _Él,_ que lo miraba con paciencia, porque era lo que más tenía en el mundo junto con esa abrumadora lógica. _Él,_ que a muy poca gente sonreía pero cuando estaban solo era algo bastante común. Por culpa de eso y más es que últimamente hasta pensar su nombre lo ponía nervioso en cada nuevo encuentro y se veía empujado a vetarse para no sufrir convulsión espontanea por pensar.

Cosa que hacía mucho…

Pensar, no prenderse fuego.

…ya estaba desviándose otra vez.

\- Agitado. –admitió por fin.

Y se dejó caer hacia atrás, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. A veces extrañaba la cafeína porque no lo dejaba concentrarse por demasiado tiempo en las cosas, su atención se enfocaba en diferentes direcciones y nunca a profundidad. Ahora que estaba desintoxicado todo era demasiado obvio. Como la manera en que _él_ volvía a tocarlo, ya no en su hombro, sino en su brazo, deslizando los dedos de abajo hacia arriba en un ritmo constante para confortarlo porque sabía que eso ayudaba.

Porque _él_ se había dado el tiempo de aprender esas cosas cuando no debía hacerlo.

 _Calma_.

Y otra vez debía recordarse todo. Que _él_ no era irreal, no era imposible ni perfecto. _Él_ seguía ahí a pesar de sus ataques de pánico, tics, nerviosismo y demasiadas cosas que arreglar. Pero en ese momento eran solo los dos y nada más, aburridos adolescentes en un pueblo poco normal. Lo sintió recostarse de lado para seguir acariciando su brazo y notó que la mano masculina subía cuando inhalaba y bajaba cuando exhalaba, le ayudaba a mantener la respiración calma, a recordarle que esa intimidad era algo común entre ellos y debería sentirse tan tranquilo en su compañía como con la de su familia. Como siempre.

Porque no debería censurarse para pensarlo como “ _Él”_ para evitar exaltaciones y ansiedad. No era justo con el cuidado y el afecto que recibía en ese momento.

Todo eso pasaba porque no se atrevía a verbalizarlo.

Todo era tan extraño últimamente…

Pero _él_ no era tonto. _Él_ sabía que algo ocurría. Le estaba dando espacio y tiempo para atreverse a hablar.

Sus manos bajaron de su rostro, le lanzó una mirada y se mordió la lengua para contener un grito. Ahí estaba el contacto visual, un par de ojos azules eléctricos indiferentes, fríos, pendientes de su reacción y un par de cejas que se levantaron con curiosidad haciéndole reír. Y _él_ sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa pero con eso le cortó el aliento. Otra vez era demasiado consciente de esas cosas, de la forma en que se sentía, deseoso de ver otra sonrisa así una dedicada a su persona.

\- ¿Tweek?

Como siempre la voz profunda consultó, los primeros pasos siempre venían con advertencia para prepararlo y no tomarlo por sorpresa. A pesar de los años, si _él_ no hacía eso Tweek terminaría dando brincos y saltos por la sorpresa del contacto repentino. Pero con esa pregunta podía asentir y aferrarse al brazo tenso cuando este se inclinó en su dirección. Una parte de él lanzó fuegos artificiales en su mente, _por fin_ llegaba ese momento entre ambos. La oscuridad volvió cuando cerró los ojos y fue agradable como su corazón se agitó. Su mente se despidió de cualquier que no fuese ese momento que calmaría su nerviosa abstinencia.

\- Craig… -murmuró antes de sentir el primer beso del día.

Y lo sintió sonreír contra su boca, algo pretencioso y mimado, lo sabía, porque ese era el efecto que le daba al aceptarlo tan cerca, arqueándose suavemente para que metiera los brazos bajo su camisa y acariciara su espalda hasta clavarle los dedos sobre su piel para sostenerlo. Sus manos tomaron consciencia propia, subieron hasta tocarlo por el costado y aferrarse a la calurosa chaqueta azulada del chico. No lo pensó, lo jaló aunque ya no había espacio que acortar entre ambos, exigió algo que no sabía qué era pero lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Y tal vez Craig lo sabía porque lo besó con más fuerza, lo invadió sorpresivamente pero fue deteniendo la marcha de su ataque al ser consciente que posiblemente eso era demasiado inesperado. Y por ese tipo de acciones siempre tendría que agradecerle. Aun en momentos así se preocupaba de no asustarlo, de pedir permiso o dejarle una escapatoria sin presiones. Por eso le gustaba estar con _él_ , estaba en el lugar más seguro porque ambos habían construido ese espacio íntimo.

Pero en ese momento no pensó, últimamente no podía hacerlo, solo se curvó más contra el cuerpo firme, sus dientes chocaron ligeramente contra los labios palpitante al buscarlo pero a Craig no le importó, volvió a invadirlo, a agitarlo con su lengua que lo tocó hasta volver las cosquillas en hormigueos y eso en fuego puro. Su mano siguió jalando la tela invernal, había algo en ella que lo molestaba y lo ponía ansioso, sus dedos bajaron al borde y siguió estirándola hacia abajo, a los costados.

\- Hey… -Craig se separó un poco y lo tomó de las manos- No soy un regalo al que puedas romper el envoltorio. –bromeó con esa sonrisa poderosa que jalaba el costado de su boca y afilaba su mirada azulada.

Pretencioso.

Idiota…

\- ¡No pensaba eso! –sintió el calor en su rostro incrementar y no ayudó tener las manos inmovilizadas, se removió incómodo y quiso apartarse aunque fuese un poco.

\- ¿Y qué tal esto? –preguntó el pelinegro antes de retirarse la chaqueta y quedarse en camiseta.

Por lo menos sus manos estaban libres. Las cuales comenzaron a picarle, no estaban del todo satisfechas pero era una increíble mejora que querían incrementar.

Pero no pudo refutar, porque Craig volvió a inclinar el torso sobre su cuerpo para distraerlo. Repentinamente fue muy consciente que su novio seguía apoyado de costado y con solo el pecho haciendo contacto con él. Lo cual definitivamente no era lo que quería. No tenía en claro exactamente qué deseaba, pero era algo extraño, intenso y urgente que últimamente rugía en su interior y definitivamente no era tan simple como solo _eso_.

No era bueno conteniendo sus impulsos, en especial desde que recientemente Craig le había dejado en claro que compartían la misma pasión en esa relación, así que esta vez fue Tweek quien tomó la iniciativa, lo besó y sus manos volvieron a los costados pero esta vez de la fina camiseta que volvió a jalar  hasta que por lo menos sus torsos hicieran contacto y que un poco de su piel sintiera todo ese calor que irradiaba el pelinegro. Pero no fue suficiente, quería más, _necesitaba_ más y no conseguirlo le frustraba.

Eso era insufrible, terrible, angustiante de una forma muy primitiva. No eran pensamientos en su cabeza, eran solo sensaciones que pedían más, golpeando los límites de su mente, empujándose al igual que cada emoción en su interior: Al extremo.

Sus labios lo devoraron, se enredó con esa lengua venenosa llena de sincera crueldad y succionó la boca fina y firme hasta que palpitara y buscara seguirle el juego, subir la apuesta hasta perderse en ese ataque que lo hacía caer en trance. El vértigo era líquido entre ambos, por lo menos así lo sentía bebiendo ese beso vaporoso que lo mareaba, pero debía ser mutuo porque las manos en su espalda a veces dejaban de acariciarlo y solo se clavaban ahí como si su novio también necesitase aferrarse a algo. Pero no quería detenerse.

Peor.

Quería más sin saber exactamente qué porque nunca se había sentido así.

Esa era la primera vez que hacía eso: Jalonear, morder, apretar. Dando tumbos en territorio nuevo, extraño y aterrador.

Pero todo era nuevo con Craig, las cosas se desencadenaban sin preguntas y de forma casual. Un día eran niños fingiendo ser novios y luego estaban celándose, diciéndose apodos tiernos, reclamándose y compartiendo cosas. Un día eran unos amigos que al parecer podían darse pequeños besos porque habían ocurrido y ninguno se quejó y luego eran dos jóvenes que dejaban en claro a cualquiera que eran novios y ansiaban quedarse a solas. Todo era nuevo, sin preguntas y extraño.

Tan extraño…

Pero tenía un poco de experiencia en lo que quería. Los besos eran  un territorio que si bien no era seguro, si era emocionante de una forma agradable. Los labios calientes de Craig repasando los suyos, abriéndolo sin cuidado hasta sentir esa sensación húmeda e íntima que creaban juntos era casi adictivo. No, _era_ adictivo. Tweek sabía de adicciones y podía detectar una perfectamente. El golpe de energía, la ansiedad por más, la necesidad de incrementar la dosis y desearlo con más fuerza. Siempre un poco más pero sin saber exactamente qué era lo que buscaba queriendo algo así.

Y su cuerpo se movió, se puso ligeramente de costado y antes de darse cuenta, estaba haciendo cosas que no entendía. Otra vez. Su pierna izquierda se metió entre las de _él_ , nervioso buscó apretar todo su cuerpo, ansioso lo besó con más deseo cuando sintió los dedos largos apretarle la piel hasta sofocarlo agradablemente. La sangre en sus venas le pesaba, latía bajo su piel con demasiada consciencia. Su boca se sintió ansiosa, su lengua relamió los finos labios del pelinegro y se separó lo suficiente para succionar tentativamente la comisura de la boca que se abrió para él con respiración pesada.

Al abrir los ojos notó que Craig tenía _esa_ expresión, aquella que solo usaba cuando se concentraba profundamente en algo, párpados sellados, cejas ligeramente fruncidas pero con la frente lisa. Aunque a diferencia de otras ocasiones, él estaba agitado, con el rostro perlado de sudor y aliento caliente saliendo de su boca en forma de jadeos. Le daba la impresión que el pelinegro estaba conteniendo algo en su interior en una lucha mental. Craig aun lo tenía aferrado, con los dedos de hierro metidos bajo su ropa, deslizándose lentamente desde su espalda alta y bajando tortuosamente. Y otro impulso despertó, de esos que le daban miedo y lo ponían nervioso después. Pero que en ese momento era necesario.

Pura emoción.

Lamió la garganta expuesta, desde la base hasta el mentón usando solo la punta de su lengua haciéndolo jadear con más fuerza. Craig tenía la piel ligeramente fría si la comparaba con su lengua que ya quemaba su boca, ansiosa por seguir. Porque eso quería, tenía una necesidad de seguir con esa adicción, de buscar más sabores. Así que volvió a lamerlo, desde la clavícula hasta la parte más carnosa de su cuello…

Mordió.

Rozó con sus dientes por puro impulso.

\- _Joder_ … -gimió Craig.

Y esa palabra se metió en su pecho, se arrastró por su vientre como una bola caliente que descendió en picada. Los dedos de su novio dejaron la tortura, bajaron como navajas hasta sus caderas y lo atrajeron ahí con fuerza. ´Tweek se estremeció, sin pensarlo se rozó y palpitó.

No _algo_ en su cuerpo palpitó.

El rubio sabía exactamente qué, aquello que había estado poniéndolo nervioso.

Ese mismo algo que lo hizo apartarse de golpe antes de delatarse. Aunque no quería. No quería. No quería.

Craig se sentó también, sorprendido y apoyó la mano en el espacio entre sus piernas que recogió.

\- Perdón.

Ambos hablaron a coro. Tweek tembló, sus manos y cuerpo se agitaron, el corazón le latió de forma poco agradable.

\- Hey… -Craig lo tomó de sus hombros, masajeó suavemente la tensión que tenía ahí y la voz sonó tan neutra como siempre a pesar de cómo lucía- No pasa nada, Tweek, todo está bien.

\- E-es extraño… -murmuró, desviando la mirada.

¿Cómo explicar algo que él en realidad no entendía?

\- Lo sé, lo siento. –la voz de Craig se suavizó- ¿Te asusté? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Extraño…

\- ¿Qué? –lo miró- ¿Por qué me asustarías? Hombre, tú nunca me asustas. –sus ojos bailaron por toda la habitación- Todo me asusta. Menos tú. –hablaba rápido- No tú. Bueno, tal vez la idea de ti sí. –más rápido- En mi mente. En mi cabeza. Pero no tú-tú. Porque tú nunca me asustas. Tú… -se cortó.

Mejor no hablar de cómo se sentía.

 _Verbalizar_.

¡No!

No tenía tiempo para eso cuando eran cosas penosas.

\- ¿Por qué creíste que me asustaste?

Si, mejor cambiar de tema.

\- Bueno… ¿Te pude asustar porque me sobrepasé…? –el pelinegro explicó pero con un tono de pregunta colgando en sus palabras, aunque ya no tan seguro- ¿Y por eso te separaste…?

Ahora estaba confundido.

Tweek se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no tomó su cabello, no se hizo daño pero a veces necesitaba sostenerse, sentirse…

Y se sintió movido, apoyado contra el pecho duro, directo sobre el corazón ligeramente alterado de Craig. Los brazos del mismo lo rodearon hasta envolverlo.

Eso necesitaba…

Sus manos bajaron.

Necesitaba sentirse protegido.

Los dedos largos acariciaron distraídamente su cabello.

\- Tweek… -había cierto agotamiento en la voz del pelinegro- Dime cómo te sientes.

 _Verbalizar_.

No quería…

\- Sabes que este tipo de cosas no se pueden postergar.

Lo sabía.

\- Algo acaba de pasar y hay que hablarlo para que no existan malas interpretaciones.

Lo sabía…

\- ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¡Lo sé! –levantó el rostro como resorte y lo observó con ansiedad- Sé que acabo de tener una erección mientras nos besábamos y quise frotarme contra ti. Sé que me pongo inquieto cuando te beso, algo se apodera de mí en cierto punto que no puedo señalar claramente cuál es pero me pone acelerado.

Si Craig no se había sorprendido por el repentino grito, definitivamente lo estaba haciendo por sus palabras.

Maldita sea _verbalizar_.

\- …así que me separé, porque no es como… co-como… -frunció el ceño, ni siquiera miró a su novio porque este le diría que respirara y fuese con calma ¡Pero él ya sabía que eso era lo que debía hacer! No necesitaba que se lo dijera cuando estaba muriéndose de vergüenza- No es como si estuviese listo para tener sexo. No tiene sentido que quiera cosas de las cuales no estoy listo y… y…

Y se cayó de costado. Mejor dicho, se dejó caer sobre la cama de costado, apretando las manos para no temblar. Eso era increíblemente vergonzoso.

\- ¿Y eso es mucha presión?

Asintió, cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Tú sabes que es normal que tu cuerpo reaccione así?

Asintió.

\- Principalmente halagador.

Le dio un manotazo en el vientre a Craig con frustración.

Pero también sonrió ligeramente. Sus manos se relajaron, dejó de temblar.

Maldito Craig…

\- Cariño… -podía escucharlo un poco frustrado.

Apretó los labios.

\- Esta conversación ya es lo suficientemente vergonzosa sin que hagas eso… Hombre, venga… Mírame.

Suspiró pesadamente, por lo menos ya no se quería morir como antes.

Lo miró.

Craig estaba sonrojado pero mantenía la expresión indiferente de siempre, tal vez con cierta frustración en su boca, pero solo para el buen observador.

\- No eres el único que tiene reacciones, -apuntó el pelinegro- Voy a ser claro y espero no tener que repetirlo,  las mías son más constantes los últimos meses y ni siquiera debes esforzarte. –masculló- Aunque lo reciente casi me vence.

\- ¿Qué? –se sentó sin poder evitarlo y bajó la mirada directamente entre las piernas del chico.

\- ¡Hey!

Pero su novio las cerró rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó.

\- ¡No puedes espiarme así!

Los colores subieron a su rostro.

\- ¡No estaba viendo!

Craig enmarcó una ceja.

\- Ya… Entonces ¿Qué hacías?

\- ¿Confirmaba…? –aventuró, desviando la mirada.

\- Sin comentarios…

El silencio se instauró entre ambos, ligeramente incómodos pero al mismo tiempo curiosamente reconfortados. Craig una vez más le confirmaba que no era perfecto, que podía sentir como cualquier persona. En especial como él.

\- ¿Sabes…? –aventuró el pelinegro- Las cosas no son extremos.

\- No entiendo…

\- No se trata de sexo. –continuó Craig- Son pequeños cambios y podemos ir a nuestro ritmo, como siempre. –se encogió de hombros- Hacer las cosas para las que estemos preparados. –movió su dedo índice entre ambos- Y así evitarnos este tipo de conversaciones…

Casi sonaba como un pedido. Muy por debajo del tono indiferente y neutro de esa voz _casi_ podía sentir que estaba solicitándole que le evitara otro momento así de vergonzoso.

\- Entiendo. –sonrió, era gracioso verlo complicarse un poco para variar- Lamento el sobresalto.

Craig se apoyó hacia atrás, sobre sus codos, quedando ligeramente recostado y se encogió de hombros casualmente, apenas dejando ver esa sonrisa ladeada que lo agitaba tanto.

\- Estoy acostumbrado a tus saltos y brincos.

Maldita sea…

Y por primera vez recibió con gusto el impulso irracional y primitivo. Lo hizo sin pensar y disfrutó su victoria. La mirada de sorpresa en su novio al estar repentinamente sentado en su regazo era oro puro. Una pequeña victoria personal. Pero duró apenas unos segundos antes de que el rostro indiferente volviera.

\- Bien ¿Ahora qué…? –preguntó Craig.

Lo estaba incitando, con esa naturalidad de chico malo que tenía. Aquel que se metía en problemas y parecía estar muy por encima del juego del resto de los mortales. Lo peor, es que de cierta forma era verdad. Pero en ese momento no se echaría hacia atrás, la provocación podía con sus emociones fáciles de alimentar. Así que sus manos fueron al borde de la camiseta y esta vez se aferró conscientemente al borde de la misma y la fue subiendo, descubriendo el torso masculino.

\- Bien… -había victoriosa sorpresa en la voz de Craig mientras este le ayudaba a quitarle la camiseta- esto es nuevo ¿Vas a quitarte la tuya? Tú sabes, igualdad.

Tweek se miró dubitante y asintió. Por suerte el pelinegro aportó en la tarea.

\- Mejor. –premió Craig.

Maldito.

Le quitó el chullo peruano, lanzándolo a un costado de la cama.

\- ¡Hey!

 _Verbalizar_.

\- Y también esto es nuevo. –advirtió, antes de tumbarlo y deslizar sus manos por la piel descubierta a la par que lo besaba.

No solo eso, invadía, replicaba la idea de separarle los labios con impulso para saborear su boca y dejar que su cuerpo se recostara sobre el otro masculino, con sus manos recorriendo las costillas recientemente descubiertas, sintiendo lo firme y hambriento que se ponía Craig bajo de él, mucho más cuando jugó con el hueso de su cadera bajo la yema de sus dedos, memorizando la forma y como bajaba y subía por su vientre bajo.

\- _Joder_ … -jadeo el pelinegro contra su boca.

Y bebió de él, se arqueó cuando lo tocó, sin saber exactamente a dónde irían a parar.

\- Me gusta esto. –le susurró al oído antes de removerse inquieto bajo los dedos que acariciaron su columna como teclas de piano- Me gusta mucho. –verbalizó.

Y lo seguiría haciendo para que los nervios eventualmente desaparecieran. Porque no era _él_ , lejano y perfecto. No era un Dios cuando estaban juntos.

La risa de Craig le hizo cosquillas contra los labios justo antes de sentir los dientes afilados morderlo.

\- Somos dos. –lo escuchó jadear, exponiendo su cuello y desafiándolo con la mirada junto a esa sonrisa ladeada.

Porque era Craig, extraño, íntimo, sin sentido, absurdo, nihilista pero natural. Ambos eran jóvenes, torpes pero definitivamente podían confiar en el otro. Por lo menos eso creía mientras se inclinaba sobre la piel expuesta y volvía a besarlo, a devorar su cuello encontrando estimulante notar los cambios en esa voz supuestamente controlada pero que en ese momento se oía viva y musical al ritmo de la intensidad y el palpitar bajo la piel de chico.

Todo eso era extraño, pero le gustaba. Y solo era otro cambio al que ya no debía temer. Todo lo contrario, era de los pocos cambios que le gustaban.

Realmente era extraño.

Pero le gustaba como una deformada paradoja sin sentido.

No…

Lo que ocurría era que le gustaba Craig. Extraño o no, era la razón por la que buscaba su boca y cada vez algo más.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas! 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


End file.
